


meme on me bb

by HydraHiss



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Established Relationship, F/M, Group chat, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Memes, No Smut, dont expect one - Freeform, i cant write, i cant write for shit ok, its just said, lots of memes, matts gonne be here sooner or later, ooc most of the time probably, shallura maybe? not sure yet, theres cussing too, theres no plot, this is just tons of random ass scenarios i think of, whatsoever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HydraHiss/pseuds/HydraHiss
Summary: ShiroGone: Explain.oceanman: i cantShiroGone: I’m leaving this family.I have no idea what I’m doing





	meme on me bb

**Author's Note:**

> if yall are wondering why it has the soulmates tag: this is the “write on your skin it shows up on your sm’s skin” thing. if youre wondering why this is in a grouchat then, its because its easier for everyone to communicate.
> 
>  
> 
> Shiro: ShiroGone  
> Allura: Queen A  
> Lance: oceanman  
> Keith: The Gay One  
> Pidge: bird  
> Hunk: panorama  
> Coran: CORn

_Copypastas are the work of satan_

_(13:56)_

**ShiroGone sent catkeith.png**

ShiroGone: Lance

oceanman: yes

ShiroGone: Why are there cat whiskers and a nose on Keith’s face?

oceanman: uhhhhhhhhhh

panorama: it’s pidge’s fault

bird: tRAITOR

panorama: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ shouldn't have eaten the cookies i made for Shay then

oceanman: oooooooOo someones in trouuubleeeeee

The Gay One: Pidge i thought we were friends 

The Gay One: We bonded over cryptids and aliens

bird: and you “complaining” (read: crushing) over lance before u found out he was your sm

oceanman: AAAW KEEF U PINED TO PIDGE THTS SO CUTE

The Gay One: Stop

oceanman: :(

oceanman: okay...

panorama: whipped

bird: whipped

ShiroGone: whipped

Queen A: whipped

oceanman: u tOo AlLuRa???

Queen A: yeah lol i cant miss out on roating lance

oceanman: roating

bird: roating

The Gay one: roating

ShiroGone: roating

panorama: roating

Queen A: ok i walked into that

oceanman: >:) sweet sweet karma

bird: okay but are we gonna ignore hunk being salty over some cookies

panorama: tHEY WERENT JUST COOKIES PIDGE

panorama: THEY WERE FOR S H A Y

panorama: MY S O U L M A T E

oceanman: idk why u would say that pidge u know how hunk is with food

oceanman: and shay

bird: im sorry :(

panorama: >:(

bird: :’((((

panorama: :)))

bird: wow laugh at my tEars then

panorama: >:)))

ShiroGone: This family is A Wreck

The Gay One: Youre tellin me

The Gay One: Especially the manchild we call a person

oceanman: heY thats mEan

The Gay One: Exactly

oceanman: :(

The Gay One: It wont work 

oceanman: :(((

The Gay One: It wont

oceanman: :’(

The Gay One: No Stop

oceanman: :’(((

The Gay One: nO

**oceanman sent seethesetears.png**

oceanman: ಥ_ಥ

panorama: oh shit he pulled out the sad puppy eyes

bird: lol gl keith

The Gay One: Im sorry

The Gay One: Im almost off work ill bring chinese

**oceanman sent iamhappy.png**

Queen A: the true definition of whipped right there

bird: indeed

——————

_Copypastas are the work of satan_

_(18:29)_

oceanman: im booooored

panorama: isnt keith home yet?

oceanman: yeah but hes doing his art and i dont wanna disturb him

bird: lance?? being considerate??? in my chatgroup???? its more likely than you think.

oceanman: haha very funny

oceanman: im Super Considerate

Queen A: yeah like that time you were at sephora and even though you didnt really need to be spending too much money you bought stuff for me anyways

ShiroGone: Or when you helped me out when the bell rung too loud at the carnival and I had a breakdown.

panorama: or when you helped me ask shay out even though i was scared that she had already found her sm or something but it turned out it was her

bird: he made me peanut butter cookies every other day when i had to have my appendix removed and was at the hospital

oceanman: aww guys ಥuಥ

The Gay One: I heard we were complimenting Lance and came right away

panorama: uh oh here comes the cute gay shit

Queen A: prep yourselves for The Sweet Gay Shit

ShiroGone: Keith is so antisocial but he’s a romantic at heart this is going to be good.

bird: hes been tryping for a while now

oceanman: oh god

The Gay One: Lance you are the light of my life and you were the one who got me out of my shell and introduced me to Hunk and Pidge and Allura and Coran and all these people in my life. I pined over you for months then you turned out to be my soulmate and I honestly was so happy and confused how I could be set up with such a kind and beautiful and considerate person with me being how I am. Lance you’re so nice to the people around you and you never fail yo think about anyone else but yourself. You are drop dead gorgeous and honestly the first time I saw you I didn’t know what to do with myself because you were so pretty. Probably why I tried to fight you... But I love you so much and I hope I never hurt you enough that you leave me becausr you’re the best thing that’s happened to me since Shiro’s family adopting me.

panorama: AAAAAAAAAAA

bird: oh my god i teared up reading that and it isnt even for me

ShiroGone: I told you guys.

Queen A: *soB b ing*

CORn: My boy ;;; That was beautiful!!!

panorama: oh hey Coran

CORn: Hey Hunk!!!

Queen A: lance hasn’t said anything eyt?

Queen A: yet*

panorama: i dont know???

bird: have you guys forgotten they live together

bird: theyre probably being gross together right now

Queen A: get it keith!

Queen A: tap dat cuban ass

ShiroGone: I didn’t want to think about that.

bird: me neither but here we are

——————

_Copypastas are the work of satan_

(06:48)

panorama: its the next day and we still havent heard from the resident gay couple yet

bird: i told you they probably got nasty

Queen A: keith was gettin it allll night

ShiroGone: Stop.

Queen A: did that rustle your jimmies shiro?

bird: keith rustled lances jimmies last night ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

panorama: stop

 _Queen A changed the group name to_ **“keith rustles lance’s jimmies”**

ShiroGone: Please.

oceanman: u guys are gross

The Gay One: Yeah we didnt get nasty right after I sent the text

bird: “right after”

bird: that still implies it happened sometime

The Gay One: Maybe...

oceanman: apdjbskxuhw

panorama: lance, the most open flirt of the group, cannot talk about his sex life

oceanman: no

oceanman: im not used to keef being so smooth thats my thing

bird: keith shaves?

bird: oh yeah you know all about that ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

oceanman: stOP

ShiroGone: Okay, time to stop picking on Keith and Lance.

Queen A: more like lance, keith seems pretty fine with it

The Gay One: I like watching Lance get flustered

The Gay One: Its cute <3

oceanman: LABSHWUEFJKAK

bird: rip lance

**The Gay One sent heblush.png**

panorama: boyfriend jacket

bird: eugh get that cute shit away from me

Queen A: wow keith is kinky look at his neck

oceanman: NWGWVAHDBAKAL

panorama: yall need to stop killing lance

The One Gay: Yeah if he blushes any harder hell combust

oceanman: i think im good now

oceanman: why are yall so intrested in our sex life

bird: because keith is the quiet one and the quiet ones are the kinkiest 

bird: i need more blackmail material

The One Gay: Im not

panorama: im with Pidge on this one

bird: LANCE IS KEITH SECRETLY A KINK MONSTER

oceanman: uHhh dont ask me

oceanman: i dont know

Queen A: you two literally fucked earlier of course tou know

oceanman: ..........

bird: i think this is implying he is

The Gay One: nO

oceanman: ....

oceanman: maybe you are a little

The Gay One: jaBfafhtJEJEGEHAW

bird: HAHAHAHAHHA

panorama: i didnt need to know this either

Queen A: thats not surprising

ShiroGone: Lance.

oceanman: yes

ShiroGone: Explain.

oceanman: i cant

ShiroGone: I’m leaving this family.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so yes i know that Scars and Feathers hasnt been updated for months. i honestly dont know what happened, but the inspiration for that died. i am!! writing the next chapter with the help of a friend. this fic is just to fill in the space because i know im not going to be able to update SF on a constant rate.


End file.
